Talk:Blank Book/@comment-17269876-20140220190447
The smell of mothballs and mold fill your mouth and nostrils as you peel the book open. "But why?" The book moans, "But why?" groans. "But why?" The pages are yellow with old coffee stains and the corners are burnt. "But why?" The cover is slick, "But why?" with the exception of a couple of ripples and tears. "But why?" The book has no title, "But why?" no author. "But why?" No editors, "But why?" no illustrators. "But why?" No critics, "But why?" no fans. "But why?" No beginning, "But why?" no end. "But why?" No one knows it exists. "But why?" You flip through the ancient pages, "But why?" crippled and rotten. "But why?" Nothing but symbols illegibly printed on random spots on the page. "But why?" Asterisks, "But why?" stars, "But why?" triangles, "But why?" hearts, "But why?" eyes, "But why?" Zalgo text, "But why?" numbers. "But why?" Binary, "But why?" Pig Latin, "But why?" Cursive. "But why?" The text is smeared. "But why?" Unreadable. "But why?" You manage to decipher tiny letters at the bottom of each page. "But why?" It repeats. "But why?" The binary translates into, "But why?" The Pig Latin translates into, "But why?" Even the cursive says, "But why?" No pencil can mark the pages of the book. "But why?" No pen, "But why?" no marker, "But why?" no crayon, "But why?" no paint. "But why?" They are unworthy of its fragile content. "But why?" No human hand can touch its pages without them yelping in pain. "But why?" No animal, "But why?" no monster, "But why?" no God. "But why?" They are unworthy of its spell wrapped within each symbol. "But why?" You flip through pages on end, "But why?" your hands burning, "But why?" tears streaming, "But why?" dripping onto the page. "But why?" Tears instantly evaporate. "But why?" Disappear. "But why?" Vanish. "But why?" Liquids churn in your stomach, "But why?" your fingernails begin to fall off. "But why?" Your teeth turn strange shades of yellow, "But why?" then gray, then black. "But why?" They fall out onto your purple tongue. "But why?" Your eyelids flip, "But why?" then slowly fall to the floor. "But why?" Blood replaces your tears. "But why?" Your hear your bones clicking and clacking, "But why?" breaking and snapping. "But why?" The skin around your throat tightens. "But why?" You stare down at the book, "But why?" the pages mocking you. "But why?" The Zalgo text coming off the page, "But why?" text floating in the air. "But why?" Vanishing when the tips of your bleeding, "But why?" naked finger tips graze them. "But why?" They zip onto your chest, "But why?" where they won't budge. "But why?" Your hair begins to fall out, "But why?" until it's all gone. "But why?" Your skin turns into a shade of yellow... "But why?" the same yellow as the pages below. "But why?" You tightly grasp the pages of the book, "But why?" making your hands burn more. "But why?" Your hands become one with the book, "But why?" turning into a page. "But why?" They are fused into the binding. "But why?" You lose your clothing. "But why?" Whoa. "But why?" There goes your lunch. "But why?" All over the desk, "But why?" except on the book. "But why?" Whatever is happening to you, "But why?" it wants to get all liquids out of you; "But why?" you try to vomit until nothing else comes up. "But why?" You begin to urinate until your bladder is empty. "But why?" Your nose begins to run, "But why?" dribbles down your top lip. "But why?" Your sinuses are clear, "But why?" your nostrils are clear. "But why?" Next thing you know, "But why?" your drooling everywhere. "But why?" You drool until your mouth is dry. "But why?" Dry of any more spit. "But why?" You scramble away from the book, "But why?" but it is glued to your hands. "But why?" You fiddle with the door handle, "But why?" struggling to open it. "But why?" You are sweating all over, "But why?" and next thing you know, "But why?" you can't sweat no longer. "But why?" You sit in front of the door, "But why?" sobbing. "But why?" You can't escape what you have started. "But why?" You try to cry, "But why?" but your tears are gone as well. "But why?" The only thing that remains is your blood. "But why?" The blood rolls down your cheeks, "But why?" dribbles down your chin. "But why?" Oozes from small slits in your skin where your finger nails used to be, "But why?" splashes out from every sweat gland, "But why?" from the palms of your hands, "But why?" your private parts. "But why?" After 10 minutes of this, "But why?" you fall to the floor. "But why?" Lifeless. "But why?" Spitless. "But why?" Vomitless. "But why?" Sweatless. "But why?" Tearless. "But why?" Urineless. "But why?" Now this is where it gets easy; "But why?" the book slowly processes your body into its pages until you're completely gone. "But why?" You have been turned into another damned page of the beginningless book, "But why?" the endless book. "But why?" With your last bit of life, "But why?" you manage to send a small message in zalgo binary upon your page. "But why?" The police come days later and enter your mancave. "But why?" They report that they find nothing but a book with no title neatly sitting on a desk with no trace of anything. "But why?" One policeman after another disappears mysteriously after reading the book. "But why?" The book is basically being passed around to one or another, "But why?" day after day, "But why?" week after week, "But why?" year after year. "But why?" The book never dies or lives. "But why?"